My True Destiny
by Elftra
Summary: Naruto mengutuki dirinya yang mengikuti temannya ke perayaan kerajaan hingga ia bertemu Pangeran Sasuke, bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya. Takdir yang selalu ia hindari dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk kabur karena Uchiha Sasuke, tidak akan membiarkannya kabur begitu saja! BL!, Yaoi dan SasuNaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T-M (jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, dll.**

 **Warning! : Yaoi, BL/Boys Love, jadi yang nggak suka bisa mengklik tombol back atau kembali kehalaman sebelumnya, agak OOC, Typo, bahasa sudah pasti nggak sesuai EYD, alur kecepatan, humor gagal dan lain-lain.**

.

.

Summary : Naruto mengutuki dirinya yang mengikuti temannya ke perayaan kerajaan hingga ia bertemu Pangeran Sasuke, bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya. Takdir yang selalu ia hindari dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk kabur karena Uchiha Sasuke, tidak akan membiarkannya kabur begitu saja!

.

.

Disini penampilan Naruto: berambut hitam dengan tanpa tanda goresan dipipinya, kulit tannya menjadi putih hanya menyisakan mata biru jernihnya saja yang sama.

÷ Lanjut baca ÷

Chapter 1 : Pengumuman Perayaan Kerajaan

Tampak seorang pemuda berlarian di sebuah pasar yang ramai sesak, ia berlari mendekati tempat biasa pengumuman dari kerajaan dipasang kalau-kalau pihak istana mau memberitakan sesuatu. Seperti sekarang, pemuda itu menjinjitkan kakinya diantara desakkan orang-orang untuk melihat apa yang diberitakan kali ini dan seketika matanya melebar takjub, binar senang menari dalam matanya itu setelah membaca pengumuman tersebut. Dengan lihai ia keluar dari desakkan orang-orang dan berlari keluar pasar, terus berlari hingga ia memasuki area pinggiran Kota yang masih sedikit dihuni penduduk dan memasuki salah satu rumah yang sangat ia kenali.

"Naruto!, Naruto! coba tebak kabar apa yang kubawa!" Ucap pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghampiri temannya yang langsung menutupi kupingnya sangking besarnya suara sahabatnya itu.

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa kecil tanpa rasa bersalah karena sudah membuat temannya itu kesal, yang dibalas pelototan si pendengar.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kalau suaraku berisik!, jadi jangan melototiku begitu Naru." Rayu temannya itu dengan wajah menyesal, sedangkan temannya itu hanya mendesah lalu mengangguk, memilih memaafkan karena sudah biasa dengan sikap sahabatnya itu, temannya itu langsung menampilkan cengiran lagi dan duduk disebelahnya, memperhatikan sebentar kegiatan yang sedang dikerjakan temannya itu sebelum membuka suara. "Naruto, tadi aku ke Pasar dan melihat pengumuman Kerajaan, lalu tebak, apa berita yang tertulis disana?" Tanyanya senang. Sangking senangnya dia malah bertingkah konyol dengan bertanya ke temannya itu padahal ia tahu kalau Naruto tidak keluar rumah seharian ini.

Tentu saja Naruto menggeleng, kan dia tidak melihat pengumumannya tadi, bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau pergi melihatnya saja tidak. Naruto dengan kesal menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu hingga si empunya meringis sakit, "gomen, aku lupa kalau kau tidak keluar rumah seharian ini." Ringisnya mengelus bekas jitakkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mendengus dan lanjut mengolah obat yang sedang diramunya, kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda karena kedatangan sahabatnya itu dan sekarang harus cepat ia selesaikan mengingat besok obat ini akan diantar ke pembeli.

"Eh Naru, di pengumuman tadi tertulis pihak Istana akan melakukan perayaan pesta besar-besaran karena salah seorang pangeran akan pulang ke Istana dan katanya semua orang boleh ikut termasuk orang seperti kita." Jelas temannya itu dan langsung mendapat perhatian sahabatnya, Naruto memasang wajah tidak yakin dan temannya itu yang sudah biasa mengartikan ekspresi Naruto mengangguk yakin, "benar kok, disitu tertulis begitu. Kau mau ikut kesana tidak?" Tanya temannya itu.

Naruto yang masih mengolah bahan-bahan obat memilih diam, ia tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, ia merenung.

"Naru? Naruto?! Oi Naruto!" Panggil temannya itu berteriak saat Naruto tidak menjawabnya.

Naruto menatapnya tajam mendengar teriakkan cempreng sahabatnya itu, Kiba si sahabat yang berteriak tadi langsung beralasan, "kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, kanapa diam? Aku bertanya apa kau mau kesana atau tidak?" Tanya sahabatnya itu lagi.

Naruto memilih menggeleng, ia lalu dengan acuh kembali meramu obatnya kalau perkataan Kiba selanjutnya tidak membuatnya terhenti, "kenapa tidak? Ini perayaan yang jarang terjadi loh masa kau tidak mau ikut." Melas Kiba mendapat jawaban itu, Naruto dengan cuek tetap meramu obatnya dan membiarkan kiba merengek memintanya ikut kesana menemaninya.

Kiba lalu tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari mendekati seseorang yang datang mendekat, "jiraiya-san, pasti anda setuju kan kalau Naruto ikut ke perayaan Kerajaan dua hari lagi?" Tanya Kiba berharap, sudah jelas pasrah tidak mendapat jawaban iya dari Naruto dan beralih meminta ijin dari walinya langsung.

Naruto menatap tajam Jiraya seakan mengatakan awas-kalau-anda-menyetujuinya dan langsung membuat walinya itu meringis melihat pelototan maut Naruto.

"Maaf Kiba, kau tahu sendiri Naruto tidak suka ikut acara seperti itu, jadi lebih baik kau menyerah saja." Saran Jiraiya lalu mengambil beberapa obat di lemari laci sampingnya kemudian tanpa mengidahkan rengekkan Kiba ia pergi keluar.

Dibelakang Kiba, Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya, sedangkan Kiba sudah merengut tidak bisa membujuk Jiraiya untuk memaksa Naruto ikut, hampir merengek lagi ke Naruto sampai sebuah ide nangkring di kepalanya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya dan dengan wajah ceria lagi ia pergi dari sana tanpa pamit dengan sahabatnya itu.

Naruto meski merasa curiga dengan sikap aneh temannya itu memilih mengacuhkannya dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia harus cepat menyelesaikan pesanan besok, pikirnya mengingatkan diri.

.

.

.

Esoknya, tidak terlihat batang hidung Kiba hingga menjelang siang saat Naruto hendak ke Pasar untuk menjual obatnya, Naruto yang memang sayang dengan sahabat satu-satunya itu berencana mengunjungi kediaman Inuzuka nanti seusai mengantar pesanan obat ini. Mungkin saja sahabatnya itu sedang dirumah sekarang dan masih ngambek soal masalah kemarin hingga tidak menggunjunginya sejak tadi. Ia akan berbicara dengan temannya itu nanti.

Mengangkat tas kulit isi obat ramunya kemarin, Naruto berangkat ke Pasar dengan penuh semangat. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Ia rasa dia akan melewati hari ini dengan baik pikirnya optimis lalu melangkah menuju Pasar.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-sama." Panggil pengawal pribadi keluarga kerajaan Uchiha itu. Pria bermasker itu menunduk hormat lalu menegakkan dirinya lagi, "apa anda berniat untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa berniat menjawab lalu berjalan begitu saja. Dibelakangnya, tanpa banyak tanya lagi Kakashi si pengawal mengikuti dibelakangnya. Mereka baru memasuki Kota belum lama ini, Sasuke sengaja mempercepat kepulangannya supaya ia tidak menjadi pusat perhatian dari awal kedatangannya kalau kembali sesuai rencana. Keluarganya pasti sudah menyiapkan penyambutan dan Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

Sekarang, Sasuke berniat mencari ketenangan sejenak sebelum memasuki Istana dengan berjalan-jalan, ia berjalan mengelilingi Kota sebentar lalu memasuki sebuah Pasar yang tampak ramai diikuti Kakashi dibelakangnya.

Disisi lain.

Naruto memberikan obatnya dan langsung diterima Pedagang didepannya, "ini uangnya." Si pedagang memberikan uang koin ke tangan Naruto, Naruto membungkuk terimakasih dan Si pedagang yang tahu kekurangan Naruto mengangguk, "sama-sama, hati-hati dijalan Naruto." Kata Si pedagang dan Naruto membalasnya dengan tersenyum lalu berbalik pergi.

Sesuai rencananya, Naruto berniat menuju ke kediaman Inuzuka. Ia meneliti sekitar sepanjang berjalan, melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukkan tersendiri dari yang berjualan hingga membeli dan sebagainya.

Tanpa disadari, dari arah berlawan pria bersurai raven tengah berjalan melirik sekitar diikuti pengawalnya, ada beberapa orang yang menatap kearah mereka penasaran, apalagi dari penampilan Sasuke yang terbilang mewah meski terlihat sederhana dan ada yang mengenali siapa pria bersurai raven itu langsung menyapa pria itu.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan atau perkataan singkat lalu setelahnya memilih lanjut berjalan, untungnya orang-orang terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka hingga tidak ada yang menyadari sambutan ramah barusan hingga Sasuke tidak menjadi pusat perhatian seperti yang pernah terjadi dulu.

Naruto tersenyum sambil merangkul tasnya dan menatap kesamping sekedar melihat-lihat tepat saat Sasuke berjalan hendak melewatinya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan disampingnya.

Hanya sedetik, tanda dileher Naruto bersinar lalu redup begitu jarak mereka mulai menjauh.

Naruto tidak merasakan apapun meski tandanya tadi sempat bersinar. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, begitu tanda dileher Naruto meredup, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan tanda di lehernya memanas hingga terasa sakit. Sasuke berhenti lalu menyentuh tanda di lehernya, entah kenapa dia berbalik dan menatap mencari sesuatu kebelakangnya hingga membuat Kakashi bertanya melihat sikap Sasuke, "ada apa Sasuke-sama?" Tanyanya mendekat dari posisinya.

Sasuke masih mencari entah apa itu sebelum menggeleng, "tidak ada. Kita ke Istana, Kakashi." Perintah Sasuke lalu berbalik dan berjalan lagi.

Disisi Naruto, ia sudah keluar dari Pasar dan berjalan menuju kediaman Inuzuka, Naruto entah kenapa merasa seseorang tengah menatapnya dan berbalik melihat apa benar ada yang menatapnya dan saat mendapati tidak ada yang menatapnya dia berbalik dengan perasaan aneh lalu menggeleng mengusir pemikiran itu dan lanjut berjalan lagi.

.

.

.

"Kiba? Dia barusan pergi menuju rumahmu, Naruto." Beritahu ibunya Kiba.

Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bertanya, ibunya Kiba yang sama mengerti bahasa Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, "katanya dia berniat berbicara denganmu dan bertemu Jiraiya-san." Jelasnya memberitahu membuat Naruto langsung terbelalak menyadari niat Kiba.

Naruto membungkuk sebelum pergi dengan terburu-buru. Dibelakangnya ibunya Kiba berseru hati-hati untuknya sebelum melakukan kegiatannya lagi.

Naruto berlari terburu-buru keluar dari kawasan penginapan Inuzuka, Naruto tahu niat Kiba bertemu Jiraya-sensei, sahabatnya itu pasti mau merayu walinya itu untuk mengijinkannya ke perayaan kerajaan besok. Naruto berlari cepat sampai sebuah pemandangan membuatnya berhenti berlari.

Di dekat kawasan pinggir Kota, ada tiga orang anak kecil memukul seorang anak seumuran mereka didepannya. Naruto langsung mendekati mereka tanpa pikir panjang, "dasar omega lemah!, kau tahu salahmu hah?!" Seru salah seorang diantara ketiganya.

Naruto mengetatkan rahangnya mendengar seruan itu, ia berhenti dan mengambil batu yang dipegang anak itu saat hendak melemparnya ke anak yang dipukulnya.

Ketiga anak kecil itu menatap siapa yang menganggu mereka sebelum dengan wajah ketakutan berlari setelah melihat tatapan marah Naruto, apalagi auranya yang membuat mereka lari terbirit-birit seketika setelah merasakannya. Naruto membuang batu digenggamannya dan membantu anak kecil itu bangun.

"Terimakasih... nii-san." Ucap anak kecil itu setelah berdiri, ia membungkuk kearah Naruto.

Naruto membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kertas dan tinta tulis yang selalu ia bawa, menulis sesuatu lalu memberikannya ke anak kecil itu.

 **Lain kali berhati-hatilah, ini obat untuk lukamu.**

Lalu sebuah bungkusan obat Naruto berikan kepada anak itu, senyumnya mengembang dan dielusnya kepala anak itu pelan.

Anak itu membungkuk lagi dan tersenyum kearahnya, "arigatou Nii-san!." Ucapnya senang.

Naruto mengangguk masih sambil tersenyum lalu pergi dari sana. Ia lalu tersadar akan sesuatu, menepuk dahinya, Naruto berlari lagi menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kiba menyambutnya dengan senyuman mengembang memberitahu Naruto kalau ia terlambat mencegah Kiba meminta ijin ke Jiraya-sensei.

Naruto menatapnya meminta penjelasan, "tenang Naru, aku tidak berkata apa-apa kok ke Jiraiya-san." Ngeles Kiba.

Naruto menatap Jiraya yang kelihatan kikuk tajam, "kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu gaki?" Tanya balik Jiraiya mencoba terlihat tidak ada sangkut paut dengan rencana Kiba.

Naruto menulis sesuatu sebelum menempelkannya ke kening Kiba, Kiba mengaduh karena kerasnya Naruto menepuk keningnya.

 **Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?**

Kiba membacanya dan langsung menggeleng, "apa maksudmu kalau kami membicarakan sesuatu Naruto?." Ngeles Kiba lagi.

Naruto menatap tajam keduanya, Jiraiya tersedak minumannya karena tatapan maut Naruto dan Kiba berkeringat dingin melihatnya.

Suasana sunyi sepanjang Naruto menatap mereka sebelum Jiraiya berseru menunjuk keluar, "Naruto!, ada yang datang tuh." Tunjuknya kearah pintu dan saat Naruto melihat kesana memang ada seorang pria yang tengah berdiri disana.

Naruto melirik mereka penuh ancaman sebelum pergi menyambut pria itu.

Dibelakangnya, Kiba dan Jiraiya langsung menghembuskan napas lega begitu lepas dari pelototan maut Naruto. "Jangan ingkari janjimu gaki." Kata Jiraiya mengingatkan sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah menangani tamu pria itu.

Kiba mengangguk sambil nyengir, "aku sudah minta ijin Tou-san, jadi Jiraya-san bisa langsung menikmati onsen kami seharian besok." Ucapnya lalu nyengir lagi melihat Jiraiya memberinya jempol kearahnya. Idenya memang sangat cermelang! Begitu memberi penawar soal onsen Jiraiya-san bahkan langsung setuju sebelum Kiba berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

Hal iya-iya sudah nangkring di otaknya mendengar kata 'onsen' membuat Jiraiya tersenyum mesum memikirkannya, dasar hentai!. Mengorbankan anak walinya sendiri untuk kesenangan sendiri. Toh Naruto hanya diajak ke perayaan kerajaan, itu bukan hal buruk kan?.

Selepas memikirkan kesenangan besok, Jiraiya menatap Naruto yang masih sedang mengurus tamu itu. Jiraiya jadi mengingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu saat dimana pertama kali ia menemukan Naruto di pinggir sungai dekat sini. Saat itu ia sedang mencari tanaman obat dan menemukan seseorang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Jiraiya awalnya sempat merasa kenal dengan Naruto saat itu tapi entah kenapa Jiraiya tidak ingat ia mengenal Naruto dari mana, bahkan setelah Naruto sadar pun Jiraiya tidak mendapat jawabannya.

Jiraiya ingat bagaimana ia terkejut mengetahui pemuda yang ia tolong itu bisu, tidak tahu harus memulainya bagaimana Jiraiya mencoba bertanya perihal asal Naruto dari mana.

Bertanya dari mana dia berasal atau punya keluarga atau apapun yang mungkin menjadi penghubung dimana Naruto tinggal tidak membuahkan hasil, Naruto hanya diam membisu, tatapannya waktu itu bahkan kosong tidak seperti sekarang. Jiraiya mendesah mengingat saat itu, karena Naruto tidak menjawab semua pertanyaannya, Jiraiya akhirnya memutuskan untuk merawat Naruto hingga ia sembuh dan mau menjelaskan dari mana ia berasal.

Namun hingga tiga tahun terlewati, sampai sekarang Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan masa lalunya bahkan saat Jiraiya memulai percakapan itu pasti Naruto selalu mengalihkannya ke pembicaraan lain.

Ditengah renungannya, Naruto sudah selesai mengurus tamu itu dan masuk kembali ke dalam. Naruto yang melihat Jiraiya termenung langsung menatap Kiba, Kiba menggeleng mengetahui pertanyaan tersirat itu, seakan berkata 'aku tidak mengatakan apapun, sumpah!' Tapi Naruto masih memberinya tatapan tidak yakin, "aku tidak bohong!" Teriak Kiba jengkel dituduh begitu saja.

Jiraiya yang sudah keluar dari renungannya melihat interaksi itu dan tersenyum.

Entah kenapa Naruto selalu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang, tapi Jiraiya lupa siapa itu.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau pulang otouto." Seorang pria tampan yang merupakan pangeran tertua Uchiha menyapa Sasuke yang memasuki Istana.

"Diam lah aniki." Ucap ketus Sasuke melewati Itachi begitu saja.

"Ketus sekali, baru pulang kenapa moodmu sudah buruk?" Tatapan Itachi mengarah ke Kakashi, melempar pertanyaan tersirat.

Kakashi menggeleng tidak tahu menahu kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba bermood buruk.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari pengawal pribadi Sasuke, Itachi mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. "Ayolah Sasuke, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bermood buruk?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke tidak menjawab melainkan memikirkan kejadian di Pasar tadi, entah kenapa Sasuke yakin ia merasakan seseorang tadi, seseorang yang sangat penting. Melangkah memasuki kamarnya, Sasuke berbalik dan menatap datar Itachi, "urus urusanmu sendiri aniki." Lalu membanting pintu tepat didepan muka Itachi.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, ia menatap pemandangan luar Istana dalam diam. Perlahan disentuhnya tanda pasangan yang dimilikinya, tanda yang juga hanya dimiliki pasangan sejatinya. Sasuke kembali memikirkan kejadian tadi siang dan mengerti kenapa tanda miliknya memanas, Akan kutemukan dimanapun kau berada, batinnya masih sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Di sebuah rumah nan jauh, Naruto tiba-tiba merinding, ia reflek menyentuh tanda di lehernya entah kenapa. Entah kenapa ia merasa besok akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, ia meyakini hal itu. "Lebih baik aku dirumah saja seharian besok." Gumamnya langsung merasa takut. Takut untuk sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Naruto menatap keluar jendela kamarnya dan memikirkan hal itu dalam diam.

÷ My True Destiny ÷

 **Bersambung...**

 **Cerita pertama saya jadinya masih kurang pengalaman, suka banget sama SasuNaru jadinya nyoba buat cerita mereka, kalau berkenan silahkan review. Menerima kritik dan saran dengan terbuka. Terimakasih. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T-M (jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, dll.**

 **Warning! : Yaoi, BL/Boys Love, jadi yang nggak suka bisa mengklik tombol back atau kembali kehalaman sebelumnya, agak OOC, Typo, bahasa sudah pasti nggak sesuai EYD, alur kecepatan, humor gagal dan lain-lain.**

.

.

Summary : Naruto mengutuki dirinya yang mengikuti temannya ke perayaan kerajaan hingga ia bertemu Pangeran Sasuke, bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya. Takdir yang selalu ia hindari dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk kabur karena Uchiha Sasuke, tidak akan membiarkannya kabur begitu saja!

.

.

Chapter 2 : Hari Perayaan Kerajaan

Naruto melotot membaca surat ditangannya itu. Surat yang ia temukan saat hendak membangunkan Jiraya-sensei tadi.

 **Gaki, karena hari ini ada perayaan kerajaan, hari ini kita libur. Aku pergi jalan-jalan dulu, kau juga jangan hanya diam di rumah, bersenang-senanglah, kan jarang ada waktu santai sebanyak ini dan jangan mencoba untuk meramu obat, kunci ruangannya kupegang jadi jangan coba-coba mengurung diri dirumah.**

 **Kalau mau datang ke perayaan dengan Kiba kau kuizinkan, keluarlah sesekali selain untuk berjualan.**

 **Jiraiya.**

Naruto tahu pasti ini ulah Kiba, ia yakin sebentar lagi Kiba datang dan memasang wajah senang kearahnya dan berkata, "Naruto!, kau sedang libur kan? Kalau gitu temani aku ke perayaan yuk!" Dengan nada riang tanpa dosa kearahnya.

Naruto mendesah, ia menaruh kembali kertas itu di meja depannya. Naruto berjalan keluar rumah dan memasuki halaman kecil didepannya, ia memperhatikan sekitar dalam diam memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya hari ini. Naruto masih mengingat sensasi dingin yang tiba-tiba datang malam itu, ia tahu kalau keluar dari sini mungkin saja sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Naruto menyentuh tanda di lehernya dalam diam dengan pandangan menerawang.

 _Anak pembawa sial!_

Naruto tersentak, ia menatap kosong kedepan saat ingatan itu datang tiba-tiba. Kenangan buruk berputar di kepalanya layaknya kaset rusak yang terus berputar. Naruto jatuh berlutut dan memegang kepalanya erat, menggeleng mengusir ingatan itu dan mencoba kembali sadar.

Setelah berhasil, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju teras rumah dan mendudukinya, kenapa ingatan itu datang kembali? Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Dengan nafas masih memburu, ia menatap keatas, memandang langit biru disana untuk menenangkan diri.

"Naruto!" Panggil Kiba dikejauhan dengan wajah kelewat senang. Ia mendekati Naruto yang tengah memandang langit lama.

"Naru? Oi Naruto!" Teriak Kiba saat masih tidak mendapat perhatian temannya itu. Naruto langsung menatap tajam sahabatnya itu dan Kiba kembali beralasan, "kau tidak menyahut panggilan ku, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kiba khawatir melihat wajah pucat Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng, tapi Kiba masih memandangnya khawatir. Naruto menunjuk kearah Istana mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kiba dan berhasil, temannya itu melihat kearah yang ia tunjuk. "Perayaan?" Tanya Kiba melihat arahan tangan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, ia memasang wajah bertanya seraya menunjuk kearah sana.

"Perayaannya dimulai pagi menjelang siang nanti." Jelas Kiba. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ia lalu menunjuk ke arah Pasar. "Pasar sekarang sudah mulai sepi, sepertinya semuanya sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke perayaan." Jawab Kiba menjawab pertanyaan tersirat Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk lalu menatap Kiba, Kiba yang ditatap hanya menampilkan cengirannya, Naruto menunjuk Kiba lalu ia menujuk kearah Istana, Kiba yang mengerti menggeleng, ia sebenarnya berniat mengajak Naruto, tapi setelah melihat kondisi sahabatnya itu Kiba langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak mau Naruto memaksakan dirinya ikut ke perayaan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Naruto terkejut, tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu akan menggeleng, Naruto memasang wajah bertanya khawatir dan Kiba hanya memberinya senyuman bodohnya seperti biasa. "Aku tiba-tiba tidak berniat pergi kesana." Alasan Kiba. Namun Naruto yang tidak percaya langsung berdiri dan pergi kedalam.

"Naruto!" Panggil Kiba melihat Naruto terburu-buru masuk kedalam, ia baru saja akan ikut masuk saat melihat Naruto keluar membawa kertas dan tinta di tangannya.

Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kertas dan Kiba menerimanya lalu membacanya, tulisannya terlihat agak jelek karena ditulis buru-buru.

 **Kenapa? Bukannya kau mau kesana?**

Kiba menatap Naruto dan melihat temannya itu menatapnya khawatir. Kiba tertawa, "aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Sekarang Kiba yang malah dikhawatirkan temannya itu. Kiba menarik Naruto duduk kembali di teras dan menatap kearah Istana, "aku hanya merasa kalau disana tidak cocok untukku." Ucap Kiba masih memandang ke sana. Setengah bohong dan setengah memang benar kalau ia merasa tidak pantas kesana. Memasuki Istana rasanya terlalu bagus untuknya.

Naruto memukul kepala Kiba, Kiba meringis dan melotot kearahnya, "kenapa kau memukulku?!" Serunya tidak terima. Naruto mendengus lalu menulis sesuatu lagi.

 **Kau bukan sahabatku.**

Kiba menatap tidak percaya Naruto. Naruto lalu melempar sebuah kertas lagi setelah menulisnya cepat dan Kiba langsung menangkapnya.

 **Kemana sahabatku yang selalu optimis? Kiba yang kukenal selalu mengacuhkan perkataan semua orang dan selalu melakukan apapun ia mau tanpa berpikir pesimis seperti itu.**

Kiba menatap Naruto, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum menatap sahabatnya itu lalu tertawa, "kau memang sahabatku!" Serunya lalu memeluk Naruto. Karena mereka yang berbeda selalu dianggap aneh, Kiba bersyukur masih memiliki Naruto sebagai teman, kalau ia hanya sendirian entah bagaimana Kiba sekarang.

Naruto yang merasa sesak memukul Kiba, "gomen." Ringis Kiba memegang kepalanya, pukulan Naruto selalu keras meski sekarang ia sedang tidak sehat.

Naruto lalu berdiri dan masuk kedalam, membuat Kiba kebingungan dan hendak berdiri mau masuk saat Naruto keluar lagi, kali ini Naruto membawa tas yang biasanya ia bawa dan Kiba tahu niat temannya itu.

"Naruto, kondisimu kan-" Naruto menggeleng, ia tersenyum lalu menunjuk kearah Istana, Kiba memandangnya tidak percaya, "kau kan sedang tidak sehat." Cegahnya menghadang Naruto. Naruto melototinya seakan berkata aku-sehat-dan-tidak-sakit! Kiba tetap menggeleng, "wajahmu pucat!" Kata Kiba keras kepala.

Naruto menulis sesuatu lalu menepukkannya ke kepala Kiba, Kiba mengaduh lalu membaca kertas itu.

 **Kita kesana, bukannya kau ingin sekali melihat perayaan itu?**

"Aku memang ingin kesana, tapi bukan berarti kau harus memaksakan dirimu ikut!" Serunya menggeleng menghadang Naruto. Naruto menatapnya tajam, Kiba berkeringat dingin melihat tatapan maut Naruto. Ia tahu kalau ia akan kalah berdebat kali ini.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana otouto?" Tanya Itachi melihat Sasuke hendak keluar Istana.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar." Ucapnya lalu pergi begitu saja, dibelakangnya, Kakashi membungkuk kearahnya sebelum mengikuti Sasuke.

Itachi mendesah lalu berteriak, " jangan lama-lama Sasuke! Sebentar lagi perayaan akan dimulai!" Dan Itachi bisa melihat Sasuke tidak membalas perkataannya dan tetap berjalan acuh kedepan.

"Punya adik yang dingin memang sulit." Desah Itachi sebelum berbalik masuk. Sudah biasa dengan sikap acuh Sasuke dengan segala hal.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kiba akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Naruto mengikutinya ke perayaan, sekarang mereka tengah berjalan menuju Kota hendak ke Istana, "kalau terjadi apa-apa kita kembali, mengerti?" Cerewet Kiba sejak tadi mewanti-wanti kalau-kalau Naruto mendadak tumbang atau apa. Naruto mengangguk-angguk disampingnya, tidak berniat memprotes apapun dan membiarkan Kiba berbicara terus hingga ia lelah. Naruto malas membantah dan berujung perdebatan lagi yang memakan waktu.

Kiba akhirnya diam juga, ia merengut mendapati temannya itu acuh saja mendengar ocehannya sejak tadi padahal Kiba sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu, sahabat macam apa dia ini? Batin Kiba dongkol.

Mereka terus berjalan maju dan melihat suasana kota yang memang lumayan sepi, sepertinya tidak semua orang mengikuti perayaan dan tetap di rumah. Naruto melihat kesamping memperhatikan seorang anak kecil berlari kearahnya, Naruto berhenti.

Kiba yang melihat Naruto berhenti ikut berhenti dan mengikuti arah tatapannya dan melihat anak kecil berlari mendekati mereka.

"Nii-san!." Sapa anak kecil itu. Naruto berjongkok mensejajarkan pandangan mereka, "terimakasih untuk obatnya kemarin!." Bungkuknya lagi, Naruto tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala anak itu, di sebelahnya, Kiba yang tahu kebiasaan Naruto tersenyum, pasti Naruto menolong anak itu kemarin, tebak Kiba melihat interaksi mereka.

Seseorang mendekati mereka, tatapannya terlihat khawatir kearah anak kecil itu, "Konohamaru!, kenapa kau keluar tiba-tiba?" Teriaknya seraya mendekat.

Naruto berdiri dan melihat seseorang itu mendekat, orang itu menatap Naruto sebentar sebelum bertanya, "anda yang menolong Konohamaru kemarin?" Tanyanya menatap Naruto teliti.

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk, orang itu lalu membungkuk dalam kearahnya, "arigatou." Katanya tulus lalu berdiri lagi, ia menatap Naruto hangat penuh terimakasih lalu menunjuk ke sebuah rumah kecil dibelakangnya. "Apa anda mau berkunjung sebentar?" Ajaknya tulus.

Naruto menatap Kiba, Kiba yang mengerti mengangguk, "masih ada waktu sebelum perayaan dimulai, tidak masalah kalau kita kesana sebentar." Katanya dan Naruto tersenyum. Mereka masuki rumah itu dan berbincang sebentar. Toh masih ada waktu sebelum ke perayaan nanti.

Disisi lain.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki Pasar kemarin diikuti Kakashi dibelakangnya, suasana disana sudah sepi saat ia memasukinya. Namun Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya dan berjalan menyusuri tempat itu.

Ingatannya kembali ke saat ia berada disini kemarin, saat dimana ia mungkin bertemu dengannya. Sasuke menatap sekitar dan menelaah tepat saat ia tiba-tiba merasakan lehernya memanas, tanda yang ia miliki memberitahunya kalau dia berada didekatnya saat itu. Sasuke menyentuh tandanya dan berhenti tepat di tempat saat itu, menatap kedepan dan menatap kebelakang seperti saat itu. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya diam, ia membiarkan Pangeran Sasuke sendiri sejenak.

Sasuke lalu menatap kedepan lagi, ia menerawang memikirkan sesuatu sambil memandang kesana, "dimana kau sekarang?" Gumam Sasuke bertanya-tanya, membiarkan kesunyian membalas pertanyaannya itu. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan lagi, "kita kembali, Kakashi." Perintahnya dan Kakashi tanpa berkata apapun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kembali ke Naruto.

Naruto mendadak menyentuh lehernya, sensasi dingin kemarin tiba-tiba datang lagi entah kenapa. Naruto mengernyit merasakan firasat buruk lagi, apa lagi ini?, pikirnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba yang melihat sikap Naruto. Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum, memasang ekspresi biasa dan menatap Konohamaru yang duduk didepannya. Naruto mengelus sayang surai cokelat Konohamaru dan tersenyum senang.

Naruto lalu menulis sesuatu dan memberikannya kepada Kiba. Kiba membacanya dan menatap Naruto tidak yakin, Naruto mengangguk.

Hiruzen datang sehabis keluar sebentar dan duduk di depan mereka, Kiba yang bisa berbicara langsung bertanya, "Hiruzen-san apa kalian mau ikut kami ke perayaan?" Tanya Kiba.

Hiruzen terkejut dan menatap mereka berdua, "ikut ke perayaan?" Tanyanya tidak yakin. Kiba mengangguk begitu juga Naruto. Konohamaru menatap mereka semua bingung.

Hiruzen terlihat ragu. "Semua orang diperbolehkan ikut, jadi Hiruzen-san dan Konohamaru tidak masalah datang kesana." Ucap Kiba mencoba membujuk Hiruzen.

Hiruzen masih terlihat ragu, Naruto lalu menulis sesuatu dan memberikannya ke Hiruzen. Hiruzen membacanya, ia menatap Naruto lalu menatap Konohamaru, setelah terdiam sebentar, Hiruzen akhirnya mengangguk, "tapi yang ikut hanya Konohamaru." Ucapnya membuat senyum Naruto dan Kiba berhenti mengembang. Konohamaru yang tidak tahu-menahu menatap mereka semua.

"Ikut apa?" Tanya Konohamaru polos. Hiruzen mendekat dan mengelus kepala Konohamaru, "di Istana akan ada perayaan, banyak orang yang akan berada disana, apa Konohamaru mau ikut?" Tanyanya pada cucunya itu.

Konohamaru tampak berpikir sebelum bertanya, "apa mereka akan memukulku lagi?" Tanyanya polos.

Naruto menggeleng, "mereka tidak akan memukulmu, ada Naruto Nii-san dan Nii-san yang menjaga kalian." Ucap Kiba di sebelahnya mewakili.

Konohamaru lalu mengangguk semangat, "kalau ada Nii-san disana Konohamaru mau!" Serunya semangat. Naruto mengelus kepala Konohamaru lagi dan menatap Hiruzen.

"Aku sudah tua, Naruto." Hiruzen memanggil nama Naruto sesuai keinginan Naruto tadi. "Orang tua sepertiku seharusnya berdiam dirumah ketimbang mendatangi perayaan itu." Naruto menggeleng, tapi Hiruzen tetap keras kepala menolak. "Mengertilah." Ucap Hiruzen seraya tersenyum.

Akhirnya, Naruto, Kiba dan Konohamaru berdiri diluar berpamitan pada Hiruzen. Hiruzen mengangguk dan menatap kepergian mereka. Setelah mereka menjauh, Hiruzen terlihat berpikir, tatapannya terlihat serius, "Naruto..." gumamnya menerawang, "kenapa aku merasa pernah mengenal nama itu?" Hiruzen bertanya-tanya mengingat bagaimana ia terkejut melihat rupa Naruto dan merasa mengenalnya, apalagi saat mengetahui namanya membuat Hiruzen yakin kalau ia pernah mengenal Naruto, tapi Hiruzen tidak ingat bagaimana ia mengenalnya atau merasa pernah bertemu Naruto disuatu tempat. Hiruzen mendesah saat masih tidak bisa mendapat jawabannya sebelum masuk kembali kedalam.

.

.

.

"Apa disana benar-benar akan ada banyak orang?" Tanya Konohamaru menatap Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, "disana juga akan ada banyak makanan." Kata Kiba disisi lainnya.

Mata Konohamaru seketika berbinar, "makanan?" Ucapnya senang. Kiba mengangguk, "ya, banyak dan enak-enak!" Tambah Kiba membuat Naruto tertawa tanpa suara. Konohamaru terlihat bersemangat mendengarnya, "kalau gitu, kita cepat kesana ya Naruto-nii!" Kata Konohamaru bersemangat. Naruto mengangguk dan Kiba tersenyum kearah mereka. Mereka terus berjalan menuju Istana.

.

.

.

"Sudah dimulai?" Tanya Kiba menatap penjaga dihadapannya itu. Penjaga itu mengangguk, "kalian terlambat datang, perayaannya sudah dimulai sejak tadi." Ujar si penjaga.

Kiba menatap Naruto dan Konohamaru lalu mendekat, "kita terlambat, perayaannya sudah dimulai." Beritahu Kiba lesu, tidak rela ketinggalan ikut perayaan yang sangat jarang terjadi ini. Naruto hendak mendekati penjaga itu saat seseorang datang mendekat.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto tanpa melihatnya, ia berjalan mendekati pintu masuk Istana diikuti Kakashi di belakangnya dan terlihat penjaga tadi langsung mendekati Sasuke, ia membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

Sasuke hanya melihat sekilas lalu mengangguk dan penjaga itu dengan sigap memerintahkan pintu dibuka.

Naruto terpaku, ia entah kenapa mundur menjauh saat merasakan sensasi dingin di lehernya lagi, Naruto berbalik tepat saat Kiba maju kesana. Naruto berbalik lagi dan melihat Kiba mendekat menyapa pria itu, Naruto hendak melarangnya saat Konohamaru menarik ujung bajunya, "Naruto-nii." Panggilnya membuat Naruto berbalik lagi bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang melihat kearahnya.

Sasuke melihat pria bersurai gelap itu sejenak sebelum menatap pria didepannya itu, "apa Tuan bisa membiarkan kami ikut masuk?" Tanya Kiba sopan. Kakashi menatap pemuda itu dalam diam lalu menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun lanjut berjalan, ia membiarkan Kiba mematung disana membuat Kakashi menatap kasihan kearahnya sebelum mengikuti Sasuke masuk kedalam.

"Biarkan mereka masuk." Perintah Sasuke saat melewati pintu masuk Istana. Kakashi cukup terkejut dengan perintah itu sebelum mengangguk kearah penjaga itu dan seketika Kiba yang juga mendengarnya tersenyum, ia berbalik mendekati Naruto yang sudah menatap kearahnya. "Kita bisa masuk!, pria itu membantu kita jadi kita boleh masuk ke dalam." Beritahunya senang, nyaris saja Kiba mengutuki pria itu karena mengacuhkannya tapi ia langsung berterimakasih karena pria itu mau membantu mereka.

"Meski dingin pria itu cukup baik juga." Ucap Kiba saat mereka akan memasuki Istana. Naruto tidak mendengarkan melainkan merasakan perasaan waswas itu kembali. Ia tidak melihat pria itu dimana pun dan Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa aneh dengan pria itu. Naruto melirik sekitar lagi dan masih tidak mendapati pria itu dimanapun, ia mencoba mengusir sensasi asing itu dan membiarkan Kiba serta Konohamaru membawanya menuju ke tempat perayaan berlangsung sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau baru kembali otouto?" Tanya Itachi yang melihat Sasuke masuk kedalam Istana. Sasuke hanya berjalan melewatinya sedangkan Kakashi membungkuk kearahnya sebentar sebelum kembali mengikuti Sasuke.

Itachi mendesah, ia lalu berbalik dan berteriak, "cepat lah ke perayaan, Sasuke! Tou-san memerintahmu kesana sekarang." Dan Itachi kembali mendapatkan sikap acuh Sasuke yang malah main masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja. Meski sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke, Itachi tetap mengelus dada mencoba sabar dengan sikap adikknya yang sayangnya ia sayangi itu. Itachi akhirnya memilih berbalik pergi dan kembali ke tempat perayaan.

"Keluarlah Kakashi, aku akan bersiap-siap." Perintah Sasuke dan Kakashi tanpa banyak kata lagi langsung keluar dari sana.

Sasuke termenung diam sebentar, tiba-tiba ia malah mengingat kejadian tadi saat di pintu masuk Istana. Sasuke mengingat pria bersurai gelap yang memunggunginya saat itu, entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan sensasi asing saat menatap punggung pria itu. Sasuke menyentuh lehernya, dimana tandanya berada sambil memikirkan pria itu dalam diam.

Konohamaru menatap sekitar dengan takjub, Kiba memandang sekitar dengan mata terperengah begitu juga Naruto disebelahnya, "ramai sekali disini Naruto-nii!" Seru Konohamaru memperhatikan sekitar. Banyak orang-orang berdiri di halaman Istana yang luasnya bukan main, tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh disana memperindah halaman Istana dan hiasan yang terdapat dimana-mana terpajang indah sepanjang area Istana itu.

Konohamaru menujuk kedepan, "sedang apa mereka Naruto-nii?" Tanyanya penasaran menujuk kerumuman depan sana.

"Itu Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto" Kata Kiba melihat siapa yang tengah duduk didepan sana. Naruto dan Konohamaru mengangguk mengerti, lalu mereka mendekat kearah sana melihat lebih dekat Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Uchiha itu meski tetap saja karena posisi mereka yang terlalu jauh dan berada dipaling ujung belakang tidak memungkinkan mereka melihat lebih jelas. Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum tulus sebelum melihat Kiba yang menatap kedepan dengan senang.

"Tapi kenapa Pangerannya hanya satu?" Tanya Kiba menatap Pangeran Itachi yang duduk disebelah Raja Uchiha itu. Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan ke depan tanpa niat sampai keadaan mendadak sunyi tanpa sebab.

Kiba memperhatikan dengan penasaran dan Naruto menunduk memperhatikan Konohamaru yang menatap takut kesebuah arah hingga memegang bajunya terlalu erat. Naruto mengikuti arah tatapan itu dan mendapati ketiga anak yang memukul Konohamaru kemarin berdiri disana menatap tajam kearah Konohamaru.

Naruto langsung melindungi Konohamaru dari tatapan tajam mereka dan balas memberikan tatapan tajam kearah mereka. Mereka tersentak mundur saat melihatnya sebelum dengan gemetar berbalik dan berlari dari tatapan Naruto dan aura mengerikan yang ia keluarkan saat itu.

Naruto menatap Konohamaru dan mengangguk seraya tersenyum, memberitahunya kalau ia akan selalu melindunginya dan Konohamaru membalas senyumannya. "Arigatou Naruto-nii." Ucapnya senang.

Naruto mengangguk sebelum melihat kearah Kiba lagi yang tengah ternganga menatap kedepan, Naruto menatap heran kearahnya dan mendekatinya bersama Konohamaru lalu mencoba menyadarkan Kiba dari keterkejutannya, Kiba mengerjap lalu menatap Naruto, ia menunjuk ke depan dengan tidak percaya, "pri-pria itu yang membantu kita tadi ter-nyata seorang pangeran." Ucapnya terbata tidak percaya.

Naruto langsung menatap kedepan dan melihat siapa yang tengah berjalan hendak duduk di kursi samping Pangeran Itachi dan mematung melihatnya, pria itu, pikir Naruto lalu tiba-tiba lehernya terasa dingin lagi, reflek ia memegang lehernya sambil mengernyit saat sensasi itu datang tiba-tiba.

Naruto tidak menyadari tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti berjalan didepan sana hingga membuat semua orang memperhatikannya, ia menoleh kesamping mengikuti instingnya dan dikejauhan sana, ia menemukan seorang pria bersurai gelap tengah memegangi lehernya seraya mengernyit tanpa melihatnya.

"Sasuke!" Teriak seseorang. Suasana yang awalnya sunyi langsung riuh seketika, Naruto yang mendengar suara teriakkan itu langsung menatap kedepan dan terbelalak hingga melangkah mundur tanpa sadar. Disana, pria yang ia tatap tadi menatap kearahnya seraya berjalan turun membuat orang-orang menjauh seketika memberinya jalan dan berjalan kearahnya, Naruto berjalan kebelakang mendapati tatapan pria itu memakunya dan sensasi dingin yang ia rasakan tadi langsung berubah menjadi panas membakar membuatnya menyadari kebingungannya sejak tadi, _ini... tidak mungkin..._ batin Naruto takut dan berbalik mencoba lari menghiraukan panggilan Kiba dan teriakkan Konohamaru dibelakangnya. Ia mencoba menjauh dari pria itu dan berlari hendak keluar Istana sampai sebuah lengan tiba-tiba menahan tubuhnya diiringi suara terkejut banyak orang.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ucap seseorang tepat dibelakangnya.

÷ My True Destiny ÷

 **Bersambung...**

 **Sebelum aku membalas review kalian di chapter sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena kendala masalah kemarin membuat cerita ini baru bisa di update sekarang. Karena saya masih ragu dan plinplan sehingga kelanjutan ff ini tertunda. Saya minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya kepada para pembaca. Dan terimakasih untuk para readers yang masih membaca cerita saya ini setelah masalah kemarin. Terimakasih.**

Balasan Review.

 **Lady Tika** : ini sudah lanjut dan masih SasuNaru. ^^

 **C** : soal masalah rambut hitamnya Naruto dan tanda lahirnya punya alasannya kenapa bisa begitu. Dichapter kedepannya bakalan dijelasin kenapa tapi nggak tahu kapan, hehe...

 **Chabyqueen** : ini sudah lanjut dan maaf lama. ^^

 **Moymoyya** : sudah kujawab lewat PM dan terimakasih untuk sarannya kemarin. ^^

 **Guest** : soal akun, aku ada kok bisa langsung dicari.

 **Seilurou** : di chapter ini mereka sudah ketemu, baru nyadar aja kalau mereka deketan. Makasih untuk perkataannya kemarin, saya baru nyadar banyak yang baca ff ini, nggak pede soalnya.

 **aka-chan** : Thanks for your comment, ^^. Untuk penjelasan mengenai rambut Naruto memang akan ada penjelasannya sendiri tapi nggak tahu kapan, hehe... nggak apa-apa kok soal itu, kamu hanya menyampaikan pendapat dan itu tidak menyinggungku sama sekali. Terimakasih untuk pendapatnya. ^^ maaf ya nggak kubalas pakai bahasa inggris semua, nggak terlalu fasih soalnya. Hehe..

 **huuuu r uuuu** : maaf kalau pendek, soalnya idenya mentok segitu waktu itu. Untuk couple Itachi, masih mikir sih tapi aku suka ItaKyu, jadi mungkin aja aku buat begitu disini. Maaf ya kalau tidak suka.

 **Vilan616** : Naru bisu itu benar, hanya saja bisu bohongan, ada penjelasannya kenapa ia begitu. Kemungkinan ada Mpreg. Maaf ya karena sempat bikin kecewa, saya tidak akan merubah ke femnaru tapi tetap Yaoi alias sasunaru. Maaf sempat bimbang.

 **gyumin4ever** : terimakasih ^^. Di chapter ini mereka sudah ketemu dan mungkin pada bilang nanggung. Hehe... untuk kemarin makasih komentarnya, aku tetap membuatnya SasuNaru nggak bakal kuubah kok. Maaf ya sempat berpikir gitu.

 **ong** : Makasih. ^^

 **Saera** : ini sudah lanjut, Terimakasih. ^^

 **Fahzi Luchifer** : saya sudah balas lewat PM, maaf ya karena tidak sesuai pendapatmu kemarin, saya sudah menetapkan kalau akan tetap SasuNaru, maaf kalau tidak sesuai saranmu kemarin.

 **Guest** : ini sudah lanjut. ^^

 **sivanya anggrada** : kamu bener kok, Naruto memang bisu tapi cuma pura-pura, ada penjelasannya untuk itu. Makasih untuk pujiannya ^^.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : nggak salah, Naruto memang bisu tapi pura-pura, penjelasannya dichapter kedepannya. Nggak tahu kapan. Hehe... ini tetap SasuNaru nggak bakalan kuubah, makasih komennya kemarin. ^^

 **Hairulchan Ukeyaoiyadonger769** : makasih untuk reviewnya dan komentarnya kemarin, saya sudah memikirkannya dan tetap SasuNaru. ^^

 **Okun-Rin** : tetap jadi SasuNaru kok, nggak saya ubah. Makasih untuk pendapatnya.^^

: nggak jadi saya ubah, makasih untuk sarannya. ^^

 **Guest** : saya nggak jadi ubah dan tetap SasuNaru, makasih untuk pendapatnya kemarin.

 **nitasyanur** : makasih untuk pendapatnua kemarin, nggak jadi saya ubah, tetap SasuNaru yang penting Sasuke sama Naruto kan? ^^

 **Sitijamilahkormi** : X itu siapa ya? Saya?

 **SN** : nggak saya ubah, tetap SasuNaru. Makasih untuk pendapatnya. ^^

 **Dian syafitri** : makasih untuk pendapatnya. ^^ saya sudah memikirkannya dan mengikuti keinginan saya dari awal. Makasih. ^^

 **Yamito** : makasih untuk pendapatnya kemarin, ini sudah lanjut. ^^

 **vho** : saya tetapin SasuNaru. ^^ makasih untuk pendapatnya.

 **Guest** : Naru tetap cowok kok, nggak bakalan berubah. ^^

 **Name Klariska** : nggak jadi saya ubah, tetap SasuNaru. ^^

 **maryateme** : terimakasih untuk pendapatnya ^^. Pairnya tetap SasuNaru serta alpha omeganya nggak saya hilangin.

 **InmaGination** : nggak jadi saya ubah, tetap SasuNaru. ^^

 **Orenjiii** : terimakasih untuk pendapat dan nasihatnya. Saya sudah menetapkan pilihan dan tetap sasuNaru. Terimakasih. ^^

 **Haru** : terimakasih untuk pendapatnya kemarin, pairnya tetap SasuNaru. Aku senyum baca komenmu kemarin, sungguh, kali ini updatenya beneran isinya cerita kok dan saya bakalan usahain namatin ff ini. Makasih untuk reviewnya. ^^

 **fatan** : pairnya nggak kuubah kok tetap SasuNaru. Makasih untuk pendapatnya. ^^

 **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69** : makasih untuk pendapatnya, Sama-sama. ^^

 **yunaucii** : maaf ya saya sempat plinplan sama karya saya sendiri tapi sekarang saya sudah netapin keputusan dan pairnya tetap SasuNaru dan terimakasih untuk nasehatnya. ^^

 **Jiun** : makasih untuk pendapatnya, pairnya tetal SasuNaru. ^^

 **fyodult** : lebih condong ke sasufemnaru ya, kalau sekarang bagaimana? Minta pendapatnya biar saya bisa perbaiki lagi. ^^

 **Hyull** : tetap SasuNaru kok, omega alphanya juga nggak kuhilangin. Makasih untuk pendapat dan sarannya. ^^

 **kinkinkin1024** : nggak saya ubah, tetap SasuNaru. Makasih untuk pendapatnya. ^^

 **kagurra amaya** : makasih untuk saran dan pendapatnya. Saya sudah tetapin pairnya tetap SasuNaru, nggak bakalan saya ubah. Makasih. ^^

 **xafier** : terimakasih untuk saran dan nasihatmu. Aku memang nggak terlalu pede makanya memikirkan pendapat mereka, tapi setelah membaca semua saran dan nasihat para pembaca aku mencoba percaya dengan diriku sendiri dan membuat cerita sasuai keinginanku sekarang. Terimakasih. ^^

 **dwip98** : pairnya tetap SasuNaru. Makasih untuk pendapatnya. ^^

 **Rizk Cloud9** : makasih untuk saran dan nasihatnya. Pairnya nggak kurubah tetap SasuNaru, aku sudah memikirkannya sebagai penulis dan memutuskannya begitu. Kak Taz? Aku selalu suka karyanya juga. Hehe.. ^^

 **Amelya541** : tetap SasuNaru kok, makasih untuk pendapatnya. ^^

 **Novalia Airis** : terimakasih untuk pendapatnya, ^^. Untuk cerita ini kemungkinan mpreg bakalan ada.

 **we done did good** : terimakasih untuk pendapat dan sarannya, ^^. Bakalan kucoba untuk menerapkannya. ^^

 **Neko chan** : tetap SasuNaru dan Yaoi. ^^

 **AoiFuu** : pairnya tetap SasuNaru, ^^ makasih untuk pendapatnya. ^^

 **ardidani51** : makasih untuk pendapatnya, pairnya tetap SasuNaru. Cerita ini bagus nggak? Hehe...

 **anon** : terimakasih untuk perkataannya, ^^ semoga kamu masih mau membaca cerita saya. ^^

 **Shirube Hikari** : terimakasih untuk pendapatnya. Soal diksi bakalan saya coba buat lebih bervariasi tapi nggak tahu bakalan pas atau nggak, hehe..., saya terlalu memikirkan pendapat pembaca hingga memikirkannya begitu. Tapi saya sudah menetapkan akan tetap tidak merubah pairnya, sebagai penulis itu sendiri saya sudah memikirkannya baik-baik dan memutuskannya begitu. Makasih. ^^

 **Arum Junnie** : ada alasannya kok naru pura-pura bisu, dijelasinnydi chapter kedepannya, nggak tahu kapan. Hehe... makasih untuk komentarnya. ^^

 **Allen491** : makasih untuk pendapatnya, apa masih membaca cerita ini? ^^

 **Akane rihime** : terimakasih untuk komentarnya. ^^. Hehe...

 **K.S** : ^^, tetap akan terus SasuNaru, nggak bakalan kurubah. ^^

 **Ishiro :** iya, ^^ makasih untuk perkataannya. ^^

 **Untuk para Guest tanpa nama, aku jawab satu-satu. Soalnya nggak tahu kalau orangnya sama apa nggak. Nggak tahu dan nggak mau nebak soalnya. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T-M (jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, dll.**

 **Warning! : Yaoi, BL/Boys Love, jadi yang nggak suka bisa mengklik tombol back atau kembali kehalaman sebelum fanfic ini, agak OOC, Typo, bahasa sudah pasti nggak sesuai EYD, alur kecepatan, humor gagal dan lain-lain.**

.

.

Summary : Naruto mengutuki dirinya yang mengikuti temannya ke perayaan kerajaan hingga ia bertemu Pangeran Sasuke, bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya. Takdir yang selalu ia hindari dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk kabur karena Uchiha Sasuke, tidak akan membiarkannya kabur begitu saja!

.

.

Chapter 3 : Reuni (1)

 _"Pada akhirnya, kalian akan tetap bertemu. Meski kau mencoba melawan takdir itu dan mencoba kabur menjauh, dia tetap akan menemukanmu dimanapun kau berada."_

.

.

.

"Tou-san, Sasuke... dia..." ucap Itachi dan berdiri, terlihat terkejut dan menoleh kesamping menatap ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Suasana halaman Istana masih riuh akibat ulah Sasuke dan Itachi melihat ayahnya yang duduk tenang menatap kearah Sasuke dalam diam.

Mikoto menutup mulutnya syok, tidak percaya dengan kenekatan Sasuke. Mikoto melihat Sasuke yang tengah memeluk seorang pemuda bersurai gelap, Mikoto menoleh kesamping dan menatap suaminya, "anata, jangan-jangan dia..." tebak Mikoto, Fugaku menatap Mikoto dan mengangguk, membuat Mikoto menoleh kedepan lagi dan menatap pemuda dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Tak beselang lama, Fugaku berdiri diikuti Mikoto dan Itachi disampingnya. Beberapa pengawal bersiap. "Kakashi!" Panggil Fugaku masih menatap Sasuke. Kakashi mendekat dan menunduk kearah Fugaku, "bawa Sasuke kembali kedalam Istana." Tatapan Fugaku bergulir dan menatap pemuda dalam dekapan Sasuke, "Perayaan berakhir, buka gerbang Istana." Perintahnya dan Kakashi mengangguk lalu pergi menjauh.

.

.

.

bagaimana bisa ini terjadi...! pikir Naruto kalut, ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajahnya mengetahui siapa yang menahan tubuhnya. Naruto berbalik saat lengannya ditarik, Naruto menepis tangan pria itu dan melangkah mundur. Sasuke mengernyit, matanya memperhatikan ekspresi ketakutan Naruto dengan heran.

Kiba yang sempat terpaku melihat tatapan ketakutan Naruto, reflek Kiba melangkah maju tidak peduli kalau ia sekarang di perhatikan orang-orang. Disamping, Konohamaru menatap Naruto khawatir mengikuti Kiba mendekat mereka.

Naruto melangkah mundur menjauh perlahan, tatapannya masih menatap Sasuke takut. Sasuke hendak maju mendekat saat seseorang menghalanginnya.

"Maafkan sikap lancang hamba, Sasuke-sama." Kata Kiba hormat, masih menunduk menghalangi Sasuke dan ditatap semua orang, termasuk Raja dan Ratu Uchiha yang menatap kearah mereka.

"Naruto-nii." Panggil Konohamaru, mendekati Naruto dan menarik ujung bajunya meminta perhatian. Naruto masih menatap pria itu ketakutan, membuat Konohamaru semakin khawatir menarik tangan Naruto meminta perhatian dan berhasil, Naruto menunduk menatap Konohamaru, melihat Konohamaru menatapnya khawatir, "Naruto-nii baik-baik saja?" Tanya Konohamaru, masih menatap Naruto khawatir. Naruto mengerjap, tersadar dan menatap sekeliling melihat orang-orang memperhatikan mereka, Naruto memasang wajah tersenyum dan mengangguk, tangannya mengelus sayang surai cokelat Konohamaru. Rasa takutnya sudah mulai menghilang membuatnya kembali berpikir jernih. Naruto menatap kedepan lagi, menatap Sasuke yang menatap kearahnya.

Kiba masih menunduk dibawah tatapan Sasuke dan bergeming menghalanginya, Kiba melirik Naruto yang sekarang menatap kedepan, ekspresi wajah temannya itu terlihat tidak ketakutan lagi membuat Kiba lega seketika.

Kakashi mendekat beserta beberapa pengawal dibelakangnya membuat orang-orang terkejut, dia menunduk kearah Sasuke sebelum memberi perintah para pengawal untuk memberi jarak orang-orang disekitar. "Perayaan berakhir! Fugaku-sama menitahkan demikian!" Teriak Kakashi memancing seruan tidak percaya orang-orang.

"Jangan khawatir, saat kalian keluar gerbang nanti, para penjaga akan membagikan makanan yang belum sempat dihidangkan tadi. Keluarlah dengan tenang." Lanjut Kakashi membuat mereka mulai tenang meski beberapa masih tidak menyukainya, kelihatan sekali niat para penduduk sebagian besar datang ke Istana untuk apa.

Orang-orang mulai berbaris, Naruto dan Kiba baru akan ikut keluar saat salah satu pengawal menahan mereka, "kalian tetap disini, ini perintah Fugaku-sama." Jelasnya membuat Naruto dan Kiba mengurungkan niat memprotes.

'Bagaimana ini Naruto?' Tanya Kiba tanpa suara, terlihat bingung dan takut. Naruto yang melihatnya menggeleng tidak tahu menahu. Ekspresinya juga terlihat khawatir.

Sasuke menatap datar Kakashi, Kakashi memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi kearahnya, "Fugaku-sama memerintahkan anda untuk kembali kedalam Istana, Sasuke-sama." Ucap Kakashi memberitahu

"Minggir Kakashi." Perintah Sasuke, sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kakashi barusan dan berniat maju mendekati pemuda itu. Kakashi mengangkat sebelah lengannya, menahan Sasuke dan menoleh kesamping.

Semua orang tiba-tiba menunduk, bahkan bersujud. Sasuke melirik ayahnya yang turun mendekatinya berserta ibu dan kakaknya dibelakang. Rombongan raja mengikuti diiringi para pengawal yang berjaga di sepanjang jalan.

Naruto langsung menunduk, Konohamaru menatap bingung kearahnya. Kiba mundur mendekati Naruto meski masih menunduk. Menjauh dari jangkauan keluarga kerajaan. 'Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?' Kiba menggerakkan mulutnya menatap temannya itu, Naruto yang melihat mengangguk dan memasang wajah menyesal, meminta maaf karena membuat Kiba khawatir. Kiba lalu tersenyum, 'aku mempunyai teman yang merepotkan' kata Kiba tanpa suara menoleh kedepan, Naruto melihatnya dan membaca gerakkan bibir Kiba, Naruto melotot kearahnya. Kesal. Dengan cepat Naruto memukul kepala Kiba, membuat temannya itu mengaduh sakit memancing perhatian banyak orang. Kiba tersenyum kikuk dan melirik kesal Naruto, Naruto tersenyum lebar tanpa merasa bersalah kearahnya, Kiba tambah dongkol melihatnya.

Fugaku berdiri disamping Sasuke, matanya menatap lurus pemuda yang membuat Sasuke nekat turun tadi. Naruto menunduk semakin kebawah merasakan tatapan tersebut, Mikoto melangkah maju mendekati pemuda bersurai gelap itu dan menyentuh tangan Naruto. Naruto langsung berdiri dan menatap Mikoto terkejut, tidak menyangka Ratu Uchiha akan mendekatinya. Disamping, Kiba menatap kaget dan nyaris berdiri tegak terkejut.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto dan terpaku, senyumnya luntur dan Mikoto melepas tangan Naruto dengan tatapan syok, Itachi mengernyit melihatnya, "kaa-san." Panggil Itachi menahan Mikoto yang mundur menjauhi Naruto.

Orang-orang terpaku melihatnya.

"Ada apa Mikoto?" Tanya Fugaku mendekati Mikoto, Mikoto menoleh menatap Fugaku, "anata... dia..." Mikoto menoleh menatap Naruto yang menunduk lagi. Rupa pemuda itu mengingatkan Mikoto akan seseorang, tapi kenapa saat Mikoto akan mengingatnya, ingatan itu tiba-tiba kabur? Mikoto mengernyit bingung.

Fugaku menatap pemuda itu dan maju mendekatinya, "tou-san." Sasuke menghalanginya, wajahnya terlihat serius dan Fugaku mengerti. "Bawa mereka ke dalam Istana." Perintahnya membuat Naruto dan Kiba terbelalak, beberapa pengawal mendekati mereka mengarahkan, Sasuke masih ditahan Kakashi membuatnya tidak bisa mendekati Naruto. Ekspresinya terlihat kesal dan berbalik mengikuti Fugaku diikuti Kakashi dan Itachi disamping.

Orang-orang melihat hal itu penasaran, bisik-bisik terdengar melihat Naruto, Kiba serta Konohamaru berjalan menuju ke dalam Istana. Spekulasi mulai terdengar, keirian menyebar mewarnai pendapat mereka.

.

.

.

"Hiruzen-san!, Hiruzen-san!" Teriak seseorang didepan sebuah rumah kecil. Hiruzen langsung keluar dan menatap kearahnya, "ada apa?" Tanya Hiruzen tahu kalau sesuatu tengah terjadi.

"Di Istana terjadi keributan, Hiruzen-san, Konohamaru serta dua pemuda itu dibawa ke dalam Istana!" Beritahunya membuat Hiruzen terkejut.

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

Jiraiya terkejut mendengar kabar yang tersebar. "Naruto dan Kiba dibawa ke dalam Istana katamu?" Ucap Jiraiya tidak percaya dan menatap salah satu bawahan keluarga Inuzuka. Pria itu mengangguk dan seketika Jiraiya berdiri keluar dari sana, menghiraukan panggilan ibu Kiba yang melihatnya dan bergerak menuju Istana.

Dasar bocah itu! Batin Jiraiya khawatir dan berjalan cepat.

.

.

.

Kediaman Raja.

Naruto menunduk, tatapan Mikoto yang terus menatapnya membuat Naruto agak tertekan, Konohamaru menatap polos sekitar penasaran, Kiba yang duduk disampingnya sama terpaku dan diam dengan Naruto, wajah Kiba terlihat tertekan duduk di dalam kediaman Raja.

Suatu hal yang aneh mengingat seharusnya mereka memasuki aula Istana ketimbang kediaman Raja.

Fugaku menatap Naruto dalam, matanya menyipit memperhatikan rupa Naruto, rasa familiar menghampirinya saat melihat mata sewarna biru jernih pemuda itu, tapi ingatan yang berhubungan dengan kemiripan tersebut seakan menjauh dan kabur saat Fugaku ingin mengingatnya. Fugaku merasakan kejanggalan.

Mikoto mendekati Naruto dan duduk didekatnya, Naruto semakin menunduk, "siapa namamu?" Tanya Mikoto lembut, Kiba langsung menatap Naruto, melihat Naruto hanya menunduk menatap kebawah.

"Maaf menyela Mikoto-sama." Kiba menyela dan memanggilnya, Mikoto menatap Kiba, "teman hamba..., dia tidak bisa berbicara, Mikoto-sama." Beritahu Kiba mengejutkan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Konohamaru memegang lengan pakaian Naruto membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya, memasang wajah tersenyum menenangkan Konohamaru yang terkejut.

Mikoto menatap Naruto, entah kenapa, hatinya sakit mendengar keadaan pemuda itu. Mikoto memeluk Naruto, membuat Naruto terkejut, sebuah lengan mengelus punggungnya pelan, "hidupmu pasti berat." Ucap Mikoto, kehangatan yang familiar terasa membuat Naruto terpaku. Kiba menatap kaget, tidak menyangka Mikoto tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto.

Fugaku melihatnya dalam diam. Tatapannya meneliti Naruto lebih dalam.

Mikoto menjauh, tersenyum menatap Naruto dan menoleh kearah Kiba, "siapa namamu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Mikoto-sama." Jawab Kiba nyaris menunduk saat Mikoto menyela, "jangan menunduk, aku tidak suka melihatnya. Anggap saja ini perintah." Lanjut Mikoto saat Kiba hendak protes. Kiba menatap Fugaku, Fugaku mengangguk, "aku juga menginginkannya."

"Baik, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama." Kiba tidak menunduk dan tetapi sedikit menurunkan bahu.

"Apa kamu bisa menulis?" Tanya Mikoto menatap Naruto, Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengambil tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan tinta.

Naruto menulis sesuatu sebelum memberikannya kepada Mikoto, Mikoto membacanya dan terkejut. "Namamu... Naruto?" Tanya Mikoto memastikan, Fugaku langsung mendekat dan membaca kertas itu, matanya melebar. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, "apa... kamu punya nama belakang?" Tanya Mikoto ragu mencari kemungkinan untuk mengingat sesuatu tentang pemuda itu. Suasana hening sejenak, dengan perlahan, Naruto menggeleng seakan menjawab _tidak_.

.

.

.

"Dimana dia, Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke, mendobrak masuk ruangan Itachi, sejak tadi ia sudah mencari keberadaan pemuda itu dan tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Sasuke uring-uringan berkeliling Istana dan akhirnya memilih bertanya dengan Itachi.

"Mereka dibawa ke kediaman tou-san, otouto." beritahu Itachi dan melihat Sasuke berjalan pergi begitu saja kearah sana. Itachi mendesah, tidak berkomentar apapun dengan sikap Sasuke dan menoleh kesamping dimana pemandangan taman Istana terlihat, tanpa sadar, Itachi menyentuh pergelangan tangannya dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Maaf menganggu, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama. Seseorang memaksa untuk bertemu dengan Fugaku-sama." Seseorang menyela keheningan di kediaman Fugaku, Fugaku langsung mendekati pintu dan membukanya, seorang perngawal membungkuk kearahnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Fugaku mengernyit.

"Dia mengaku bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen, Fugaku-sama." Jelasnya membuat Fugaku terkejut, sangat mengenal nama itu

"Hiruzen-san?" Gumam Kiba. Konohamaru menoleh, "ji-chan?" Gumamnya, Naruto ikut menoleh.

Mikoto berdiri, mendekati Fugaku, "dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Fugaku serius. "siapa anata?" Tanya Mikoto disebelahnya, pengawal itu membungkuk hormat kearahnya. Mikoto mengangguk sebelum menatap Fugaku lagi.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mikoto, dia datang ke Istana." Jelas Fugaku, Mikoto terkejut mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap Kiba, melambaikan tangan membuat Kiba menoleh kearahnya. "Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba. Naruto menulis sesuatu dan melempar kearah Kiba. Kiba menangkapnya.

 **Kiba, bawa Konohamaru menemui Hiruzen-san.**

Kiba menggeleng menolak, "bagaimana denganmu?" Kiba mengkhawatirkan Naruto, tahu Naruto risih berada di dalam Istana. Naruto menggeleng dan mengangguk menyakinkan Kiba. Kiba keras kepala masih menggeleng.

Naruto menulis sesuatu dan langsung memberikannya ke Kiba.

 **Aku tidak apa-apa disini. Bawalah Konohamaru menemui Hiruzen-san.**

Kiba menatap Naruto, Naruto mengangguk, matanya menatap Kiba menyakini temannya itu. "Setelah mengantar Konohamaru aku langsung kesini." Kata Kiba dan Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. Dengan berat hati, Kiba berdiri, "ayo kita pergi Konohamaru."

"Kemana nii-san?" Tanya Konohamaru. "Menemui kakekmu, Hiruzen-san berada disini, Konohamaru." Beritahunya dan melirik Naruto. Naruto tersenyum.

Konohamaru nyaris mengangguk dan menatap Naruto, "Naruto-nii ikut?" Naruto menggeleng, Konohamaru melepas genggaman Kiba dan mendekati Naruto, "Konohamaru tetap disini." Konohamaru duduk disebelahnya membuat Naruto menatap Kiba, Kiba tersenyum kearah Naruto, sama sekali tidak berniat membantunya, "kalau Konohamaru menolak, maka aku tidak akan memaksanya." Alasan Kiba, Naruto langsung mendesah pasrah.

Mikoto mendekati mereka, Naruto dan Kiba langsung duduk tegak.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki area kediaman Raja, ia berjalan cepat menuju ruangan dimana biasanya ayahnya menerima tamu penting selain di aula Istana dan berhenti saat merasakan tanda dilehernya memanas. Sasuke menoleh ke suatu arah dan bergerak kesana, mengikuti insting berjalan kesana.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, matanya memperhatikan pria yang dicarinya sejak tadi tengah berjalan sendirian mendekati kolam besar didekatnya. Sasuke mendekat perlahan.

Naruto memandang kagum kolam didepannya, tadi ia bermasuk berjalan-jalan sejenak setelah Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto meninggalkan mereka disini dan malah berujung tersesat tidak tahu jalan kembali ke tempat Kiba dan Konohamaru berada. Naruto melihat sebuah kolam saat berjalan tadi dan mendekat, Naruto menatap berbinar melihat keindahan kolam itu.

Tiba-tiba, sensasi dingin datang membuat Naruto mematung, Naruto menyentuh lehernya dan merasakan seseorang mendekat. Naruto berbalik dan terpaku.

.

.

.

Fugaku dan Mikoto memasuki sebuah ruangan, seseorang memunggungi mereka lalu berbalik. Hiruzen membungkuk sebentar lalu menegakkan diri lagi, "lama tidak bertemu, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama." Sapa Hiruzen tersenyum kearah mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah mundur, Sasuke langsung bergerak cepat menahan lengan Naruto dan menariknya menjauhi kolam. Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya dan mundur menjauh. "Kau bisa jatuh tadi." Ucap Sasuke datar, Naruto terkejut, mengerjap dan menatap Sasuke menatap kearahnya.

Suasana hening mengisi tempat itu, Naruto menatap kearah lain, mengambil kertas dan tintanya lalu menulis sesuatu. Sasuke memperhatikan dalam diam.

Naruto memandang ragu kertas ditangannya, Naruto dengan takut mendekati Sasuke dan menyerahkannya, Sasuke menerimannya dan membaca kertas itu, Naruto mundur menjauh. Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Kau... apa kau bisu?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan, cukup terkejut sebenarnya mengetahui kekurangan pria itu. Naruto mengangguk dan menunggu reaksi Sasuke mengetahui kecacatannya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak, wajahnya tidak berekspresi dan tatapannya masih datar. Sasuke kemudian menarik lengan Naruto dan mendudukannya didekat kolam.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Ucap Sasuke datar, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan fakta Naruto tidak bisa berbicara. Naruto terkejut, mulutnya terbuka dan menutup. Sama sekali tidak menyangka Pangeran Sasuke akan seacuh ini menanggapi kekurangannya, Naruto menjaga jarak, menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk lehernya dengan wajah bertanya ragu.

Sasuke melihat dan mengerti, "tandaku juga berada dileher." Jawab Sasuke menunjuk lehernya, Naruto mengangguk. Suasana sunyi kembali. Naruto lalu menulis sesuatu, menyerahkannya ke Sasuke, Sasuke membacanya dan sebuah senyum muncul.

"Aku bertanya kepadamu, Naruto." Sasuke membaca sebuah nama di dalam kertas itu, Naruto menatapnya. "Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya sasuke bersungguh-sungguh.

Naruto tidak menjawab, Naruto menunduk sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana jawaban itu membuat Sasuke lega seketika, meski ia tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun dan tetap menatap biasa Naruto. Naruto lalu menulis sesuatu, Sasuke memperhatikannya dan menghentikan tangan Naruto, menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, Naruto menatap Sasuke terkejut. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Jawab Sasuke, tidak menyukai permintaan yang hendak Naruto minta dan nyaris merasa marah karenanya.

Naruto melepaskan kertas yang hendak ia tulis, membuat kertas itu terbang terbawa angin dan jatuh kolam. Tatapan Sasuke membuat Naruto terpaku. Mendadak, tanda Naruto memanas hingga terasa sakit, Naruto menyentuh lehernya tapi sebuah lengan menarik Naruto, Sasuke menarik Naruto mendekat dan menunduk nyaris menyentuh telinga Naruto. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Bisiknya.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, terkejut. "Meski kau memintanya, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke lagi, matanya menatap serius leher Naruto, dimana tanda yang serupa dengan miliknya berada dan Sasuke menjauh.

Naruto bergerak mundur menjauh, Sasuke menahan gerakkan Naruto, kali ini, ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menjauh. Naruto menatap Sasuke takut, "aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto, bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut padaku Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto tidak menjawab, ia menunduk dan menatap kebawah dalam diam. Naruto gemetar, bukan karena Sasuke, melainkan ketakutan karena sesuatu yang lain yang menghantuinya selama ini.

÷ My true Destiny ÷

 **Bersambung...**

 **Akhirnya bisa saya update, maaf baru bisa sekarang updatenya. Akhir-akhir ini saya benar-benar sibuk.**

 **Untuk bagian ini bagaimana? Nanggung ya? Atau gimana?**

 **Info : untuk chapter depan mungkin bakalan lama.**

 **Maaf untuk para pembaca, soalnya saya sibuk mengerjakan beberapa kegiatan jadinya bakalan lama lanjutin chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Kalau sudah selesai menyelesaikan semuanya ceritanya bisa aku lanjutin. Maaf ya...**

 **By elftra.**

Balasan review.

 **aka-chan** : terimakasih untuk pengertiannya. ^^ Sasuke memang tidak akan melepaskan naru, dia kan posesif. Hehe...

 **kitsune** : ini sudah lanjut. ^^

 **seilurou** : ini sudah lanjut ^^.

 **Arum Junnie** : di chapter ini bakalan kelihatan Naruto orang penting apa nggak. ^^

 **c** : terimakasih untuk komentarnya. ^^ ini sudah lanjut.

 **Shirube Hikari** : sudah saya balas lewat PM, untuk chapter ini saya belum perbaiki diksinya, soalnya ditulis buru-buru, Maaf ya... di chapter depan bakalan saya perbaiki dengan benar dan ngetiknya diwaktu santai biar bisa memperbaikinya.^^. Terimakasih untuk sarannya dan komentarnya. ^^

 **Marika-Tan** : updatenya nggak tentu. Kalau nggak sibuk bisa update ^^.terimakasih untuk kometarnya.

 **my name is who** : ini sudah lanjut, makasih sudah menyukai cerita ini. ^^

 **xiaolia** : sedikit misteri akan terbuka disini. ^^

 **fatan** : yang nangkep naru Sasuke, soal bisunya itu cuma pur-pura. Terimakasih juga. ^^

 **Haru** : saya juga baru nyadar XD. Ini sudah lanjut, komentarnya bikin senyum-senyum sendiri.

 **sivanya anggrada** : makasih untuk komentarnya ^^. Kuperhatiin lagi bagian perpindahannya. Makasih.

 **Guest** : ini sudah lanjut.^^

 **Amel** : ini sudah lanjut.^^.

 **SN** : makasih untuk komentarnya, untuk penulisan bagian ini sepertinyq agak kacau, di tulis buru-buru soalnya. Maaf ya...

 **Guest** : yup naru emang bisa bicara, soal masa lalu naru sepertinya masih panjang penjelasannya. ^^

 **InmaGination** : ini sudah lanjut hehe.. ^^

 **Angel Muaffi :** disini sedikit kelihatan Naru kayak gimana.^^

 **Eun810** : sudah saya balas lewat PM. ^^

 **D** : ini omega alpha vers. Ada, Hiruzen dan Jiraiya pernah ketemu Naruto sebelumnya. ^^

 **SNLoperss** : terimakasih ^^. Kesenangan. Ini sudah lanjut.^^

 **Akiralia** : penulisan saya kayaknya berubah karena ditulis buru-buru. Terimakasih untuk komentarnya. ^^

 **fero** : sudah saya balas lewat PM . ^^

 **ELLE HANA** : kebiasaan ngetiknya nggak panjang, saya coba perpanjang di chapter kedepannya. ^^ disini sudah kelihatan kayaknya Naru orangnya bagaimana. ^^

 **namii311900** : ini sudah lanjut... ^^ terimakasih untuk komentarnya...

 **YuRhachan** : masih misteri, belum saya bongkar XD.

 **rhwa31** : haha... saya degdegan juga... ^^

 **Sekian balasan reviewnya maaf kalau banyak typo, diketik buru-buru soalnya.**


End file.
